


Game of Love

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dense Kougami Ryouken, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Out of Character, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: “The one who fall in love with the other first, lose.”“What do you mean by love?”





	Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS is not mine. It belongs to the respective owner.

“The one who fall in love with the other first, lose.”

It’s what you said after we first did “those” things together. That time, I looked at you with confused face, telling you that I didn’t understand what you meant by love.

I knew that word, I’m not that stupid. But I could never comprehend whenever people described something as love. People said love made your heart beating real fast when you saw certain someone, you wanted to always be with that someone, but also felt embarrassed at the same time. But isn’t it no difference from when you saw the person you admire?

When I said that, you’re laughing at me without gave me any explanation. You know? Your laugh wasn’t helping.

I didn’t count how many times we slept together after you said about not to be falling in love with each other, and suddenly you said something strange right after our I-lost-my-count sex session.

“You remember what I said at our first time? I think I’m losing. Maybe I started loving you.”

When you said it, you hugged me tight from my back. Without understanding anything, I just stayed in silence, let you hugged me until we both fall asleep.

You said it when I don’t even understand what people meant by love. Maybe I don’t have rights to say this, but did you know how bastard you are?

You knew that I don’t understand love or any other normal couple things, and you’re inviting me to this game. At first, we slept together without minding each other feelings—it should be like that. But since you said that you might be start loving me, you started to treat me as if our relationship changed. We supposed to be just fuck friends, but you started minding about me: inviting me to go outside, hugging me even though we’re not on bed, kissing me out of nowhere, holding my hand every time we’re outside, and you never even asked about my opinion.

And I wonder why I never scolded you for everything you did. Then I realized that I might be didn’t mind them because I never understand what do all of that mean in the first place.

What is “love”? I never gave a real deep thought about this word before, but the way how you act started to make me confused and being curious.

“I love you.” One time, you said it again—this time, clearly, without any “maybe” in your words.

You’re kissing my hand after that, treated it as if it was a princess hand.

I’m no princess, you know? You’re a man, and so am I.

I’m really confused with your words, your acts, your glances—you always looked at me as if you scared I will do something bad like ... I don’t know.

“What do you mean by love?”

It’s the second time I asked that, and your eyes widen right after that. Then, you smiled. Yeah, smiled, not laughing like the first time I asked you the same question.

Maybe it just my imagination, but I felt like you actually didn’t want to smile. Deep inside, I felt annoyed. Since the time when you said you might be start loving me, you always wore soft expressions that really not you, and I’m upset because I didn’t understand why did you became like that.

“You still don’t understand, huh? Then maybe I must try harder."

And I got more confused. What did you mean? Try harder for what? Why didn’t you explain anything?

You said that you love me, and I heard people want the person they love to love them back. Then, aren’t you the same? If you want me to love you back, then why didn’t you explain anything to make me understand what “love” is?

Aren’t you the biggest idiot here? If you want me to love you back, then make me understand! Explain it, you idiot! Why don’t you do it?!

I don’t understand you. I never did. You, the aloof guy who don’t trust other people, suddenly started to act like romance film hero—something that I never expected from you. You always act as what you saw right to reach your goal, something that made me charmed with you. I don’t understand why a person like you want to be my sex friend right after you heard about my unhealthy relationship with older men—Taki was the one who said it was unhealthy, not me. Maybe you saw me as a game that time?

A game. Right. Maybe when you said you love me, it also one of your game. Why did I never realize?

You want to defeat me. You once lost in a duel from me, and maybe you don’t like that fact.

... Right, you want me to fall for you and make me more inferior than you .... Even though I’m the submissive one on the bed, I never let myself controlled by my partners, and you didn’t satisfied with that, so you’re trying to make me fall in love with you now. I heard before that love made people more fragile and acted like an idiot.

Why didn’t I see it from the first time you start to say those strange thing?

Doujun Kengo, you‘re really a fearsome man, you know?

Sorry, but, I have no intention to fall into your game. I will be the one winning this. Maybe make you falling in love with me for me won’t be bad. If I do that, you won’t oppose me, right? It doesn’t sound like a bad thing.

“Ryouken ....”

And there you go, started to kissing me again as if I would fall for you just with that one act. Then, I hugged you, went along with your kiss. You deepened your kiss, pushed me on the sofa where we sat together side-by-side before.

Fine, I will accompany you in this game. Let’s see who will win, you or me—well, I’m sure it’s me.

Silently, I wonder why my chest feels like tightening. Well, but, who cares? I _will_ win this game.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted on my facebook page just for fun before because I was listening to sad/heartwarming BGM on youtube and unintentionally imagining about DouRyou. But, seriously, Pistolshipping (Doujun Kengo X Kougami Ryouken) is really yummy, especially with sex friend plot. BUUUT! I'M SEARCHED FOR THIS SHIP ON GOOGLE WITH EVERY KEYWORDS I CAN USE, BUT I CAN'T FOUND ANYTHING WITH EXACTLY TOP!KENGO AND BOTTOM!RYOUKEN. THIS IS SO SAD, I KNOW, AND, VOILA! I POST THIS FANFICTION HERE! JUST TO SATISFY MYSELF, HAHA! AAAAND!! I’m on my way making DouRyou as sex friend in multichapter Indoensia language fanfiction on wattpad, but with different plot from this one. WHY ARE DOURYOU SO YUMMY?


End file.
